


Хочу поблагодарить свою страну за такую шикарную задницу

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a menace, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, M/M, OC - exasperated bureaucrat, STEVE ROGERS' ASS, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, national historic landmarks, the tags keep all-CAPSing STEVE ROGERS' ASS and I'm just going to take it as enthusiastic agreement, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Письмо раздраженного бюрократа, которого доконал Баки Барнс.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Хочу поблагодарить свою страну за такую шикарную задницу

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Wanna Thank Your Country for a Butt Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369123/chapters/16931482) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> На написание этого фика автора вдохновил вопрос в tumblr: _есть ли какие-нибудь фики, в которых Баки агитирует за то, чтобы задница Стива была объявлена национальным памятником?_

Уважаемый сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс,

настоящее письмо касается заявки № НИП-87339 «Петиция об официальном признании задницы Стива Роджерса», которую вы подали 17 ноября 2015 г.

С сожалением сообщаем, что Комитет по национальным историческим памятникам Консультативного совета системы национальных парков, именуемый в дальнейшем Комитет по памятникам, вынужден отклонить вашу заявку на присвоение заднице Стива Роджерса статуса национального исторического памятника (НИП). Мы понимаем, что это огорчит многочисленных преданных фанатов, принимавших участие в кампании «Хочу Поблагодарить Свою Страну За Такую Шикарную Задницу» (ХПССЗТШЗ), которые присылали бумажные и электронные письма, звонили, отправляли посылки и/или угрожали членам Комитета по памятникам, но наше решение было неизбежным, принимая во внимание тот факт, что задница Стива Роджерса не соответствует базовым стандартам НИП.

В своей заявке вы указали, что капитан Роджерс удовлетворяет двум ключевым требованиям, предъявляемым к НИП: 1) «давать информацию о важных фактах, имеющих значение для истории всей страны» (члены комитета нашли приложенный к заявке «Сборник критических высказываний Стива Роджерса о документальных фильмах исторического канала, посвященных Второй мировой войне» как занимательным, так и информативным); и 2) «обладать серьезными достоинствами в историческом аспекте» (полномочия членов комитета не позволяют установить, действительно ли у капитана Роджерса «в одном мизинце больше достоинств, чем у любого другого парня в Вашингтоне во всем теле», но мы не обнаружили никаких существенных доказательств, которые позволили бы опровергнуть это утверждение).

Однако, несмотря на то что в случае с капитаном Роджерсом эти условия действительно соблюдены, политика комитета запрещает нам вносить живых людей в список исторических реликвий. Ваш аргумент касательно того, что задница Стива Роджерса как таковая не является живым человеком, вследствие чего должна рассматриваться в отрыве от данной политики, был весьма весомым, но по большому счету неубедительным. Вы очень эмоционально написали о заднице Стива Роджерса, служащей источником вдохновения для людей под его командованием и светочем надежды для всей Америки, и мы не собираемся отрицать или умалять влияние капитана Роджерса (и, следовательно, задницы Стива Роджерса) на историю этой страны, но, по нашему мнению, статус НИП не является подходящим средством для того, чтобы увековечить данное влияние.

Тем не менее Комитет по памятникам принял компромиссное решение, с которым, как мы (горячо) надеемся, согласитесь и вы, и остальные участники кампании ХПССЗТШЗ. Как вы, несомненно, знаете, в конце этого года в бруклинском Проспект-парке планируется установить четырехметровую бронзовую статую Капитана Америки. Вышло так, что Проспект-парк уже внесен в Национальный реестр исторических мест (НРИМ). Поскольку проект статуи предполагает, помимо прочего, точное изображение ягодиц Стива Роджерса, этот акт официального признания будет косвенно распространяться и на задницу Стива Роджерса. Сразу же после установки статуи мы дополним НРИМ в пункте, касающемся Проспект-парка, и укажем на историческое значение статуи.

В дополнение к вышеизложенному довожу до вашего сведения, что я вынужден тактично отказаться принять денежные средства, собранные в процессе кампании ХПССЗТШЗ при помощи краудфандинговой платформы GoFundMe, поскольку на странице, посвященной пожертвованиям, четко и недвусмысленно указано, что они предназначены для «подкупа этого [цензура] из Комитета по памятникам», а получение взятки является нарушением федерального законодательства. Я уничтожил чек, который вы приложили к заявке. Если вернуть привлеченные денежные средства лицам, делавшим пожертвования, не представляется возможным, рекомендую вам оказать поддержку программе «Раненые воины». Я с радостью предоставлю вам контактные данные одного из ее координаторов.

Будьте добры довести до сведения участников кампании ХПССЗТШЗ информацию, что принятое решение окончательно, так что они могут прекратить: 1) с угрожающим видом слоняться по парковке возле машин членов Комитета по памятникам (в противном случае я не постесняюсь напрямую обратиться к капитану Роджерсу по поводу этого возмутительного поведения, а мы ведь не хотим расстраивать Капитана Америку); и 2) присылать выпечку в наш офис. Хотя содержимое посылок имеет совершенно потрясающий вкус, они вызывают растущую тревогу в отделе корреспонденции, так как мы работаем в историческом здании, и угроза со стороны мышей и других вредителей является источником постоянной обеспокоенности.

Сделайте одолжение, сообщите мисс Льюис, руководителю кампании ХПССЗТШЗ, что в нашем офисе особенно сильно полюбили ее хрустящее имбирное печенье. Мы будем признательны, если вы отошлете прилагаемую благодарственную открытку, подписанную нашими признательными сотрудниками, на ее нынешний адрес.

С уважением,

Дональд Ноуп

Председатель Комитета по памятникам  
Программа национальных исторических памятников  
1201 Ай-стрит  
Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 20005

**Author's Note:**

> * Процедура получения статуса национального исторического памятника в США очень сложна. И автор провел серьезное исследование, чтобы информация, упомянутая в этом фике, была достоверной.  
> ** Проспект-парк действительно внесен в Национальный реестр исторических мест США, и в 2016 году там была установлена статуя Капитана Америки. Так что, пусть и опосредованно, задница Стива Роджерса действительно официально признана имеющей историческое значение.
> 
> Баки Барнс ужасно бы гордился.


End file.
